freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
MCA DiscoVision
1st logo (1977 - 1978): On a black background, we see two white triangles (or a V like shape) with a hole in the middle zooming in slowly as well as blue circles making their way towards the V. About halfway through the logo, both the triangle and the circles fade to yellow and a yellow dot and thin yellow ripples appear inside the hole in the V. The V then stops zooming in and white text appears saying, "MCA DISCO-VISION" above the V. The whole logo finally fades to black. The brass and string fanfare in the logo gets louder as the logo progresses. Scare factor: Low to medium. For some, it may be the V zooming in combined with the black background that scares people. For others, it may be the loud build-up of the fanfare. 2nd logo (1978 - 1981): On a black background, two giant sets of letters, one blue and one orange, overlap each other as they move in opposite directions (left to right and right to left). They both say "DISCOVISION". After that, orange lines appear in the middle and the line split apart to reveal a blue background with a set of white lines in the middle. The white lines eventually split to reveal an orange background. The orange parts then make their way toward the middle in a "wiggling" motion. A black background splits to reveal white lines forming a huge V. "DISCO" and "ISION" eventually form and shine for the rest of the logo until the whole thing cuts to black. A string fanfare plays in the background and gets loud at the end. Scare factor: Medium to high. The fast pace of the logo and odd motions might unnerve a few and other people will probably be scared of the music. There's also a weird yellow flower thing that appears in the full version of the logo (it may have been seen on Smokey and the Bandit). Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Low to medium bordering on high Category:Low to High Category:Medium to High Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1977 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1981 Category:M Category:C Category:A Category:D Category:I Category:S Category:O Category:V Category:N Category:Blue Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:V of Doom Category:Home Video Companies Category:Taken from "Smokey and the Bandit" Category:Logos that contains brass fanfares Category:Logos that contains string fanfares Category:Loud Logos Category:White Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:1970s Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:WATCH OUT FOR THE YELLOW FLOWER!!!! Category:MCA company logos Category:Disco Era Category:VHS Logos Category:Logos that chases Viacom Category:Logos with letters Category:Logos with shapes Category:Logos similar to the V of Doom Category:Awesome logos Category:Bright logos Category:Underrated Logos Category:Scary logos in the 1970s Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Toot the Mouse